Kouhun
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts Kouhuns are pale-colored, centipedelike arthropods around 30 centimeters long. Native to the jungle-planet Indoumodo, they are attracted to warmth. In the wild, they live in vast hollow trees and hunt dog-sized creatures that nest in crevices deep in the tree. They are a favorite of assassins across the galaxy because they are small and swift-moving, and their poison is exceptionally deadly. In addition, in most intelligent Species the symptoms of Kouhun poisoning resemble those associated with heart attack and other natural deaths. Although the creatures are naturally white in color, feeding them various natural dyes causes them to change color. If an assassin takes the time to determine the dominant colors of a victim's dwelling before using a Kouhun to deliver poison, and introduces a corresponding dye into the creature, then the Kouhun gains a +3 bonus to Stealth checks (For a total modifier of +28) while it is in the victim's dwelling. Kouhun Encounters Except for their occasional presence in zoological exhibits or poison research facilities, Kouhuns are found almost exclusively in the possession of assassins. There are also small breeding colonies of Kouhuns in the poorest and most run-down districts of some of the most urbanized worlds, including the underlevels of Coruscant, but all of these colonies trace their origin to Kouhuns that escaped from the cages of assassins. Kouhuns make ideal weapons for assassins- an assassin can deliver them in person, have them carried in a small Droid to the victim's vicinity, or even mail them in a package. Kouhuns can enter a dwelling through slightly opened windows, ventilation ducts, or other similarly tiny apertures. Once inside, they home in on the victim's body heat and kill the victim with their poison. Kouhuns are quite aggressive but also somewhat timid in certain conditions. They usually either hide or freeze in place if their victim moves or turns on a light. However. as soon as the light goes out and the victim ceases to move, they attack. They attempt to flee and hide from attackers, unless they are cornered, in which case they attempt to fight back. Kouhun Statistics (CL 2) Diminutive Beast 3 Initiative: '+10; '''Senses: '''Darkvision, Perception: +8 Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 11, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 19, Damage Threshold: 11 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: '''Bite -1 (1d4) with Poison 'Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 0 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +2, Grab: '''-9 '''Attack Options: Poison Species Traits: Darkvision, Poison Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 4, Dexterity 18, Constitution 12, Intelligence 1, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 'Feats: Skill Training (Initiative), Skill Training (Perception) Skills: '''Initiative +10, Perception +8, Stealth +25 Abilities '''Poison: If a Kouhun deals damage to a living target, the target is also poisoned. If the Poison succeeds on an attack roll (1d20+10) against the target's Fortitude Defense, the target takes 4d6 points of damage and moves -1 step along the Condition Track. If the attack fails, the target takes half damage and doesn't move on the Condition Track. Kouhun Poison attacks each round until cured with a DC 25 Treat Injury check.